


Lost n Found

by cuntoid



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abduction, Alien Planet Sex, Blood, Citadel of Ricks, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Murder, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: You lose your Rick in the Citadel at night and things get fucking real.





	Lost n Found

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for @twisted-yiffs on tumblr. (Any interest in possible commissions can be discussed through DM! Feel free to peruse my "commissions" tag on tumblr, username keepitschwifty)

You hate to admit when a Rick is right, but in this moment, lost as you are in the Citadel at night, you have no choice. You should have stayed with him. Though many of the Ricks are distinguishable, most of them blend together into a blur of booze and blue hair. In a word, you're fucked.

You wander the streets in a mild panic, watching every Rick for a sign, a spark of recognition, _anything._ The identical men weave about you without a second glance. For being a contained space, the Citadel seems intimidatingly large. Different walkways lead you to health centers and merchandise stands and fighting arenas, littered with statues erected in Rick's multi-universal likeness. You've been here a handful of times, but the lay of the land eludes you. It's late enough that areas of the Citadel are looking seedier, with less than friendly Ricks and Mortys stalking the paths. 

The muggy warmth is uncomfortable. You sweat a little as you walk, peering down each street, around each corner, every alleyway. Afraid to see... anything; you don't know. 

And then you do.

You hear it before you see it. There's a scuffle and a sickening crunch, and then whimpering. Footsteps. As you make to hurry past the opening of an alleyway, Rick - _someone's_ Rick, anyway - strides out with bruises on his face and blood dotting his lab coat. He brushes it off and wipes at his red, leaking nose as he notices you. You glance beyond Rick and see a body crumpled against the wall. 

He huffs out an angry, impatient little growl, shoulders slumping at he sight of you. "Are you fucking kidding - _goddamnit._ Are you alone, or...?"

You open your mouth and nothing comes out. The only thing you want to do is keep walking, to just forget this happened and find your fucking Rick, or at least find a place you can try to get help. 

"Sorry," you breathe, but it's not enough. He grabs your arm and yanks you into the mouth of the alleyway, unforgiving in his force. Screams tie knots in your throat, an inescapable ache that he forces you to swallow down.

"Y-you _will be._ The fuck you doing around here, anyway? Where's your Rick?"

"I... we - h-he -"

" _Jesus_ , shut up, you sound worse than - than _I_ do. Doesn't really matter in the end, anyway, so..." he trails off and shoves you needlessly against the wall. "Now, what'd you hear?"

"Wh-what? Nothing, I -"

Rick slams his fist into the brick beside you. The crack of his knuckles reverberates in your head - he sneers and is either too keyed up to feel it, or simply doesn't care. Both are equally terrifying.

"Cut the coy shit out. I will fucking kill you right here in the - in the street. Think I won't?"

He grabs your throat with his raw, bleeding hand and gives you a shake. Every part of you is numb with fear, sirens lighting up your nervous system as you shake against him. Deep down, underneath the shrill panic, there's a hot little spark of _something_ , something you don't want to acknowledge. It blooms up through your belly and spreads, refusing to be ignored.

The forgotten alien on the ground stirs and without taking his eyes off yours, Rick pulls a weapon from his person and points it. The creature's head implodes on itself, collapsing impossibly into its own form like a dying flesh-star. There's a loud pop and then it's gone, blood exploding to stain the bricks and the both of you in the process, earning another huff from Rick. He shakes blood out of his hair like a dog. The only thing you can do is react, lips parting to loose the screams lodged in your throat, horrified at the feeling of warm blood on your skin. 

Rick drops the weapon with a clatter and uses his hand to clamp your mouth shut. He looks more irritated than anything, that you have the audacity to have such an emotional reaction.

"Sshhh, shut - shut _up_ , fuck, _if you don't relax right now_ , I'll send you off the same fuckin' way. Believe me now, honey?" 

When you nod, he chuckles and makes a comment about the alien being a bureaucrat. He goes off on a strange tangent about them in a low, cocky voice, forgetting his situation in lieu of defending his bizarre murder. His breath tickles your ear and you're mortified that the shock gives way to growing heat. It's a toss-up as to whether you feel more shame or arousal, but their internal battle makes you hypersensitive to his every move.

He gives you a little space and retrieves his weapon before switching it for the portal gun, carving a bright, garish doorway underneath the dead body and sending it tumbling from this dimension. The rip between realities mends itself neatly out of existence and the only thing that remains is the stained brick. 

He cocks the portal gun back and taps it against his shoulder, brow quirking up at you in appraisal. "Now... what to do with you, huh? Where should I dump your body to - to keep you quiet?" 

"Please don't." You lick your lips as you find your voice, soft, submissive, like talking down a wild animal. He pauses and you don't let it go to waste, filling it up with hushed pleas for your life. "I won't say anything. I don't even really care, I'm just - I'm just lost, you don't have to worry about me, I swear. I would -"

"Stop." 

Rick pulls out his flask and thumbs the screw-cap off before taking a long pull. He makes a show of raking his eyes over your form, taking in your flushed cheeks and shaking hands, the way you press yourself against the wall as if it might swallow you to safety. He cracks a smile and points the weapon at your feet, stroking the trigger with the pad of his finger. 

"What use are you alive? Why - what's in it for me?"

Your heart thumps against your chest with the will to escape, thrashing in your ribcage in defiance. Blood rushes to your legs and fills them with nervous pinpricks. 

You run.

By the time you think about what you're doing, you're already sprinting, the sound of your shoes slapping on the cement reverberating off the big, ominous space, this self-indulgent bubble. His ragged breathing seems like it's filtering through your hair, like he's right behind you. You're too afraid to look. Adrenaline keeps you weaving through alleyways, around stands, gasps as sharp as knives ripping up your throat and filling your own ears to mingle with the roar of blood. You whip around a corner and force yourself to stop, to catch your breath as quietly as you can manage in your state.

You force yourself to sip the air quietly through your shaking fingers, clamped over your open mouth. You can't hear his boots anymore, but that could mean anything. It's a struggle to recall where you last heard his furious cursing, spat under his breath between grunts. The silence is disorienting. You have no idea where you are in this god-forsaken hellhole.

The ground beneath you fizzles into an acidic, bile-colored blur, and then there's nothing. It vaporizes the ground and you tumble into the sickly void. 

Surviving the fall wasn't your expectation, but a spongey, yellow landscape receives your body without injury or grace, landing hard on your ass with your limbs splayed out. Soft tendrils like tentacles stroke the sides of your body and make agreeable little murmuring sounds. Rick jumps through before the portal knits itself shut and lands on his feet, scrambling to pocket his portal gun and roll his pant-legs up. His boots reach all the way to his knees, gleaming in the weak light of multiple small suns.

There's nowhere to go. He nudges you with the toe of one glossy boot and smirks. 

"You - you know, during our little chase I did some thinking. And I _think_ I know how I can use you. Good news, huh?" 

Escape is no longer an option - squirming lends itself to a struggle as the planet itself restrains your body. The growths slither under your clothing, wrap around your thighs, drag across your cheek. Their softness is unsettling coupled with how dry they are, the texture so unnatural against your skin that you gag.

"Just the local, uh, _flora and fauna_ , there. They can't hurt you." He shrugs off his lab coat and crouches between your thighs, haloed by lavender clouds shot through with the weird blue rays of the suns, a jeweled kaleidoscope fit to crown a Rick. "B-but - but _I can._."

He parts your lips with his thumb and pushes past your teeth, pausing only to see if you'll bite. When you don't, a malicious grin lights up his features, sending a powerful thrill of electricity down your center. It gathers between your thighs, inches from his body now. Heat radiates from him in waves. 

"You want me, baby?"

_Yes._ The instinctive answer upsets you - you should feel angry, afraid, anything other than the delicate throb in your cunt. 

"Please don't hurt me," you manage.

"Mm, well, _that_ \- that depends on you, sweet thing. You gunna be good for Daddy? Say it." When you squirm, he grips your jaw so that his nails dig in. " _Say it._ "

This time, the pleasure spikes up through your hips and they buck against their organic binds, much to Rick's twisted delight. He grabs your throat and squeezes, cutting off your air and growling that you can have it back when you follow directions.

It's impossible to flail or kick, but that's what you try to do - the plants, or arms, or whatever horrible things they are have a deceptively strong hold. You mouth your apologies over and over, watching spots of your vision burn out like pixels before he gifts you your breath back.

Rick works quickly and methodically, tapping each greedy extremity below your waist with his boot and ripping your pants down before they lock back over your legs. He runs a finger up over the center of your panties, ghosting his fingertip in a slow circle against your clit.

"Soaked. I-I thought so. I could see it, back in the alley - you wanted it. Your Rick know you're off luring other Ricks? You keep up this little _cat and mouse_ bit up in the Citadel, you'll catch bigger, badder kitties than _me_ , babe. Ricks that won't be so... so _generous_."

He tears the panties off of your body and sits back to have a look at you, parting the swollen, soft lips of your pussy open to see just how slick you are. 

He moans and leans down, nose close enough to tickle as he inhales the scent of you. There's nowhere to bury your face, to muffle the strangled whines leaving your throat as he drags his tongue over your clit, fingers returning to shove inside. They twist carelessly against the stretch to fill you until he locates a soft, yielding part of you that makes you melt. He plunges his fingers at a pace that leaves you breathless - each intake of breath is reduced to a sharp gasp, each exhale a whine as you clamp down on his fingers and hurtle toward the bright summit of pleasure just ahead.

He withdraws his talented tongue and all that's left is the urgent fucking of his hand, stringing you along to his content. 

"I can feel you, babe, I know you want to - to cum, right? If you beg Daddy, you might get to."

"No." It takes every ounce of concentration to prevent yourself from letting go and spasming around his relentless ministrations. You sound miserable, and it's true. Every nerve is frayed. Rick plays you like some kind of fine instrument instead of the human wreckage you've become. "P-please don't m... make me," you beg instead.

"If you don't beg me to fuck this _pretty l-little pussy open,_ I'll fucking kill you instead. Y-You - you want Daddy to blow your head off, baby? _Or_ do you wanna do what I fucking tell you to?"

Your body tightens impossibly around him and you're too late - he bites his lip and waits to see if you'll be obedient. You have no choice. 

"Daddy - _Daddy, please_ \- I'm gunna cum -"

The return of Rick's tongue is all you need to push you over the glimmering edge, pulling you under like a tide and bringing tears to your eyes with the force of it. It washes over every sensitive nerve, gratifying in a way you've never known, chased by the horror of this taboo. The yellow tentacles sigh and pulse with your body.

Before you become fully coherent, Rick is rubbing the head of his cock against you, and then -

Burning. Fresh, hot pain rides the tail of your aftershocks as he forces his cock to the root, the first few thrusts agonizing as he makes room. There isn't enough breath in your lungs to scream against his assault. He pants above you, hips rocking with enough brutality that he bottoms out with each thrust, bumping your tender cervix and scraping over spots you didn't know you possessed. The pleasure is as violent as the way it's delivered; it becomes indistinguishable from the pain, another sensory overload twinkling over you like this alien sky, pinpricked with stars that wink at you like conspirators. 

"You like this a lot, huh, baby girl?" He licks the edges of his teeth and tilts his hips, zeroing in on that plush, lightning-packed spot tucked deep inside. "Thank Daddy for doing this to you. N-now."

"Th - _ah!_ \- thank you, Daddy."

"My girl," he grunts. "You're so good at taking it. Keep - keep cumming for me. Don't think I can't feel that - every tight little squeeze, trying to hold Daddy's dick inside. Hm? Isn't that - is that right?"

"Yeah, Daddy, _yesss_..." At least you can close your eyes. You can better ignore how good he looks above you, teeth bared and eyes snapping, every inch of him primed to consume you. 

The force with which he grabs your throat reminds you of the real fear lingering just below the surface. Your fingers twitch uselessly at your sides, all logic blinded by the need to breathe, to peel his crushing grip away. _Now_ you look at him, into his hooded, bleary gaze, intoxicated with your helplessness. 

" _Ffuuuck_ , baby, you got really tight; you like it when Daddy chokes you? You better cum for me right now, then, or I won't let up."

As he finishes his sentence, your taut, trembling muscles give one last defiant squeeze before they ripple around Rick's cock. Panic wells up in your belly and radiates outward in hot streaks, throbbing in time with each slap of his body against yours. Time slows as the edges of your vision turn murky, your lips moving in a silent mantra: _daddydaddydaddydaddy-_

Rick releases your throat to dig his nails into your hips and really pound into you. He growls as you find your voice and wail for him, babbling semi-coherent praise and thanks and begging him not to kill you. His complacent grin is enough to make you dizzy, as if he still holds dominion over your lungs.

" _Good girl._ Good girls get rewards. Y-you want something nice, you - you want a little prize? Daddy's gunna give you one, baby girl, _f-fuck_..."

His voice trails off into a strangled moan as he slows the roll of his hips to prolong the road to his own completion, cock swelling and throbbing and shooting cum deep into you. You feel it inside, thick and hot as it coats every heightened inch of flesh. 

He rests over your body for a moment, the both of you sweaty and panting in the dimness of approaching nightfall. It's eerily quiet now that the both of you are winding down. The colors here only seem to get more vibrant as it darkens, glowing in a way that's hard to make sense of. It feels good to look at. Rick starts easing some of the tentacles from your body and nods at the general area.

"This is where I like to come to - uh... do this sort of thing. Wh-where's your home dimension?"

You fold your legs up during a sudden bout of modesty and mutter the coordinates. He types it into his portal gun, barely waiting for you to wiggle back into your pants before taking aim.

"You're a good time, kid. And - and _now_ I know where to find ya." He splits the barrier between worlds wide open beneath you with a loud hum and the gorgeous alien night gives way to the walls of your own bedroom. Rick leans over and drops a slow, knowing wink before the portal blinks him from sight.


End file.
